1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid electrolytic capacitor and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
Recently, it has been desired to develop a solid electrolytic capacitor having a smaller value of equivalent serial resistance (hereinafter referred to as ESR) in a high frequency region. In the conventional solid electrolytic capacitor, a dielectric layer is formed on an anode made up of a valve metal such as tantalum for covering the anode by anodic oxidation. Then an electrolyte layer made up of manganese oxide or conductive polymer with low resistivity is formed on the dielectric layer. Further, a cathode having a two-layer structure of a first conductive layer containing carbon particles formed on the electrolyte layer and a second conductive layer containing silver particles formed on the first conductive layer is formed on the dielectric layer.
In order to reduce contact resistance between the dielectric layer and the cathode affecting ESR in a high frequency region, a solid electrolytic capacitor has been proposed which has an intermediate layer mixed with the dielectric layer and carbon particles formed between the aforementioned dielectric layer and the first conductive layer containing carbon particles, (see, for example, JP-2001-217159-A).
However, in the aforementioned conventional solid electrolytic capacitor having the intermediate layer mixed with the dielectric layer and carbon particles formed between the aforementioned dielectric layer and the first conductive layer containing carbon particles, there has remained a problem that an ESR sufficiently low is not obtained.